Mensajeros en San Valentín
by adenisse
Summary: Lisa necesita dinero para costear su hobbie y tras ver un anuncio de mensajería y compartir con un inusual chico, podrá obtener lo que necesita? Fic de reto de Mis Fics Ichiruki.


_Como parte del reto del grupo de FB Mis Fics Ichiruki. Disfrútenlo._

Mensajeros en San Valentín

Los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de su ventana le daba el aviso del nuevo día. Al sentir uno de ellos en su rostro abrió los ojos con pesadumbre y después de unos cinco minutos tratando de levantarse, tomó sus lentes y miró la fecha que marcaba el calendario que estaba en su habitación. Catorce de febrero… observó más detalladamente lo que había escrito días atrás y recordó que el nuevo tomo del manga de Cross and Crime sale a la venta desde este día.

Se levantó decidida a comprar su nueva adquisición, abrió la gaveta donde guardaba todos sus ahorros pero tan pronto vio como la palomilla come dinero apareció en su monedero, su tez se volvió blanca. No tenía nada de dinero para poder comprar el manga. Se preguntaba en qué pudo haber gastado su dinero si sabía que tenía en su poder hace unos días. Después de hacer memoria recordó que compró una promoción de diez mangas por el precio de cuatro. Claro, una gran oferta si le preguntaban. Cerró sus ojos mientras se enojaba con ella misma por ser compradora compulsiva pero después se felicitaba porque fue una buena inversión. Podría estar así todo el día pero al abrir sus ojos se fijó su meta: adquirir el nuevo ejemplar de Cross and Crime a como diera lugar.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a desayunar mientras pensaba qué podría hacer para obtener dinero. Si le pedía a Rose, Love o Kensei probablemente se lo darían pero eso sería una humillación. No quería depender de ellos. Hachi revisaba el periódico y la miraba curioso.

—A ti te ocurre algo. Lisa lo miró fijamente y desvió su mirada al periódico. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un anuncio de trabajo que estaba en los clasificados. El inusual anuncio decía "Se necesita con urgencia por el día de San Valentín personas que puedan ser mensajeros por este día. Buena paga."

Poco a poco sus mejillas recuperaban su tono natural. Se levantó de la mesa, le arrebató el periódico a Hachi, quitó la hoja que necesitaba y se lo devolvió. Miró triunfal el anuncio nuevamente y salió corriendo del lugar.

Todos miraron sorprendidos el camino por el cual había pasado Lisa segundos antes, totalmente anonadados. Después, solo se concentraron nuevamente en comer.

Lisa corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar a tiempo y no quedarse sin espacios. Al llegar notó que había una buena cola esperando a que abrieran las puertas del local. Esperó a que fuera la hora y miraba de vez en cuando la fila detrás de ella que crecía cada vez más. Después de esperar por una hora y media más, finalmente las puertas del local se abrieron y todos entraron golpeando a uno que otro. Por error golpeó a un joven que estaba de espaldas a ella, el joven solo la miró con desprecio pero no le dijo nada más.

—Gracias a todos por venir. Dijo el joven que se colocaba frente a ellos para darles la bienvenida —agradecemos su tiempo. Sabemos que no es fácil esperar por muchas horas pero queríamos premiar a aquellos que esperaron hasta el final. Nuestra tienda se llama Chaos y nos especializamos en brindar regalos únicos de Anti San Valentín— las personas del público comenzaron a murmurar —¿qué qué son regalos de Anti San Valentín? Es sencillo, nuestros clientes vienen para darles un regalo a ese ser que tanto odian como lo es algún exnovio, expareja, enemigo, la tía, la abuela, etcétera, etcétera. La verdad es que a quién se lo envié no nos importa. Hay personas que odian estas fechas porque para ellos el amor y la amistad son boberías y no se debería celebrar, entonces año a año aumentamos la cartera de clientes, por lo que este año llegamos a mil quinientos y debemos hacer la repartición de los regalos solicitados por toda Karakura de estos clientes. Sabemos que con los mensajeros que contamos en este momento no podríamos abarcar toda la demanda y por eso colocamos los anuncios. Ahora bien, se les pagará contra el recibido que obtengan de la destinataria pero es importante que completen la lista. Hay cuatro reglas sencillas: uno, el presente debe ser entregado al destinatario; dos, éste debe firmar el recibido y tomar una fotografía de él o ella recibiendo el regalo; tres, el obsequio debe llegar en perfectas condiciones; cuatro, la lista debe venir completa. Si falta una firma, no se dará la paga.

Las personas empezaron a molestarse. Uno levantó la mano y el anfitrión le dio el permiso de hablar.

—Si son mil quinientas personas, significa que son mil quinientas entregas. Aquí podemos haber unas ciento cincuenta personas, por lo que serían diez para cada uno.

—En efecto, solo que algunos pidieron un poco más de destinatarios, por lo que serán por persona quince presentes.

—Eso es sencillo— mencionaba la persona que había sacado las cuentas.

—Puede ser pero, ¿cómo se asegurarán que puedan tomar la fotografía y la firma antes de que la persona abra su regalo? Yo se los diré. Trabajarán en parejas para sacar la tarea. Serán un total de 30 entregas las que deban hacer y todo debe terminar a las siete de la noche—Nuevamente los murmullos se hicieron notar —quienes logren todo, se les dará $250 a cada uno. Y bien, busquen a su pareja.

Lisa miraba a todos con desprecio, pensaba que trabajar junto a ellos sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sintió la mano de alguien tocar su hombro y lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Puedo notar que tienes un reiatsu muy poderoso —Lisa lo miró atentamente. Es el chico que había golpeado anteriormente. También pudo reconocer el reiatsu que poseía pero trató de pasar desapercibida ya que no quería tener que pelear —No tengo intenciones de pelear contra ti si es que lo estás pensando. Necesito ese dinero y estas personas solo me harán perder el tiempo y, probablemente, ese dinero. Así que, ¿qué dices?

—No intentes nada raro conmigo y podremos obtener ese dinero —le dijo muy seriamente.

—Por supuesto. Soy Bazz-B.

—Lisa.

Pasaron hacia la recepción donde tenían los listados con los lugares y los destinatarios de cada regalo.

—Espero que sepas manejar.

—Por supuesto, aprendí hace unos meses.

Lisa ya dudaba de obtener ese dinero e irse a casa pero recordó el tomo de manga que estaba a la venta y muchos más que podría obtener con ese dinero y se dio ánimos ella misma. Tomaron una van y comenzaron el recorrido. Ella sabía dónde quedaba cada punto y él solo manejaba. Al llegar al primer lugar, notaron que era una vieja tienda en medio de la ciudad. Vieron el primer paquete y se trataba de un pequeño oso dentro de un globo. Nada inofensivo. Lisa revisó la lista y decía como destinatario "Urahara Kisuke". Esto debe ser una broma pensó la morena.

Fueron recibidos por dos jovencitos que le indicaron donde se encontraba el blondo. Bazz-B fue quien entró primero a la sala y lo encontró acostado de medio lado abanicándose mientras veía un episodio de un programa muy estúpido a su parecer.

—Urahara Kisuke —dijo el chico.

—Vaya, ¿qué es eso?— dijo señalando al regalo.

—Urahara, firme aquí. Es un obsequio que le envía alguien que tiene sentimientos hacia usted —Urahara observó a Lisa a los ojos, luego miró el paquete y al verlo tan bonito, firmó donde estaba señalado. Bazz-B procedió a entregarle el obsequio pero antes de abrirlo Lisa le pidió que posara para la foto así que mientras abrazaba al globo, Lisa tomaba la fotografía pero sonó un "plaf" y el globo se reventó justo en ese momento. De repente un fuerte olor a podredumbre llenó la sala y un sonido similar a una carcajada era emitida a través del oso. Y se escuchó "no dejaré que tengas a Yuroichi-sama".

Bazz-B tomó a Lisa del brazo y salieron de ahí pronto. Si llegaban impregnados con ese olor fétido no los dejarían entrar al lugar.

—¿Todos los regalos son así?—preguntó ella mientras trataba de no vomitar.

—No lo sé y no me importa. Creo que lo mejor es tomar la fotografía cuando todavía están en nuestras manos porque si no será nuestro fin— Lisa asintió —¿cuál es la próxima víctima, digo, parada?

—A unos tres kilómetros al este.

El día fue avanzando entre risas, hediondeces y gritos. Ver a chicas recibir el oso con una gran sonrisa y después llorar o maldecirlos no tenía precio. Ellos simplemente hacían su trabajo. Algunos eran conocidos de Bazz-B y otros de Lisa pero no les importó.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con todo ese dinero?

—No te importa.

—Yo me lo gastaré en comida. Tal vez en alguna ropa como de los Yakuza y en un nuevo look.

—Tienes un look, como dices, peculiar, ¿es acaso que me elegiste porque todos te veían como criminal?

—No soy un criminal. Pero en parte también por eso.

—No sé si eres o no un criminal pero no me importa. Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes, ya van a ser las siete y la librería la cierran en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—¿Eres de esas geek que pasan leyendo todo el día?

—En verdad no te importa pero si vas a estar atacándome con preguntas solo te diré que leo pero no es cualquier cosa, lo que leo son obras de arte—dijo esto último recordando el último volumen de manga erótico que tuvo en sus manos.

—Llegamos.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" era el último de los destinatarios. Lisa pensaba cuál de todas sus enamoradas sería quien le envió el obsequio. Descartaba de inmediato a Orihime ya que por más vil que fuera él, ella no le haría saber cuán enojada estaba. Había escuchado de Nell y si tiene el pensamiento de una niña podría ser que pensara en gastarle una broma al naranjita.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar y nada.

—Apúrate o no tendremos paga— dijo Bazz-B. Lisa lo observaba con muy poca tolerancia y decidió rentir el reiatsu de Ichigo. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Todo estaba tan silencioso. Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró que él trabajaba en una tarea.

—Kurosaki —Ichigo se asustó y la miró.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—No abrías así que tuvimos que entrar.

—¿"Tuvimos"? —Bazz-B se asomó por la puerta con el regalo.

—Anda, debo irme. Toma— Le dio el papel y el lapicero.

—No firmaré nada hasta que sepa qué es.

—Bazz-B. Dale el regalo y toma la fotografía.

—Tonta, debe firmar primero.

—¿A quién le dices tonta?

—Bueno, bueno. Toma, ya firmé el paquete. Pero no lo quiero.

—No aceptamos devoluciones —dijo el Quincy.

—Dáselo a otra persona.

—Toma.

—Te dije que no lo quiero.

En ese forcejeo Lisa tomó la foto pero el globo nuevamente reventó. La pestilencia dominaba la habitación. Ichigo tuvo que abrir a cómo fuera lugar la ventana de la habitación y de pronto escuchó "Ichigo… feliz San Valentín"

Ichigo miraba el oso y su vena se repintó más. —¡Es una estúpida, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe qué es exactamente este día!— gritaba a todo pulmón mientras Lisa y Bazz-B se alejaban a toda velocidad de ahí.

Llegaron a la tienda, entregaron las fotografías y cada quien recibió su paga. Se fueron por lugares diferentes sin decir una palabra.

Lisa corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a tiempo a la tienda. Se dirigió al stand de mangas eróticos y ahí estaba su mayor tesoro. Su mano temblaba cada vez más cuando se acercaba a tomarlo. Sin embargo, esa sensación embriagadora se esfumó cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Observó con el rabillo del ojo a quién osaba a eliminar su felicidad.

—Pensaba que tal vez podríamos intercambiar números y vernos después—Lisa observaba a Bazz-B seriamente —más ahora que sé que tienes unos gustos muy excéntricos para ser una chica. —Lisa tomó la mano del chico y la apretó tan duro que toda la tienda la escuchó.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¡Hey, Lisa! Así que en esto es que querías gastar tu dinero. Cross and Crime es muy bueno.

—Es verdad. Nadie entiende los sentimientos de Yuuka. Ya te lo dije, no somos amigos —decía mientras se dirigía a la caja.

—No vas a poder pagarlos.

—Es cierto —miró su uniforme de colegio.

—Permíteme —Bazz-B pagó y guardó la factura dentro de la bolsa—Ahora sí me voy. Adiós. —Lisa lo miró, le hizo la reverencia de despedida y caminó hacia su casa.

Al llegar, sacó de su bolsa los mangas comprados pero notó algo más dentro. Había una fotografía de ellos mientras le tomaban la foto a Ichigo. Tomó la foto entre sus manos y suspiró. La rompió en pedazos y la tiró al suelo.

—Idiota —fue lo único de dijo y se dispuso a leer Cross and Crime en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Renji, ¿crees que le hayan enviado el regalo?

—¿De cuál regalo me estás hablando, Rukia?

—El que le envié a Ichigo por esa celebración del mundo de los vivos llamada San Valentín —su teléfono sonó y al contestar solo recibió gritos y reclamos por parte del joven que llamaba. Rukia asentía mientras veía a Renji y su cara se ponía lúgubre con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Lo recibió, ¿verdad?

—¡Te voy a matar!— le decía su amiga mientras salía de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

—Ese estúpido, feliz San Valentín— decía Renji mientras reía malvadamente imaginando la cara de su amigo en estos momentos.

 _¿Y bien? No se me dio mucho porque a Bazz-B no lo he estudiado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Comentarios al dar clic en Review por favor!_


End file.
